falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Pioneer Scout camp
|crafting = |keywords = * * * * * * * |editor id =LocToxicPioneerScoutCampLocation }} The Pioneer Scout camp is a location in the Toxic Valley region of Appalachia in 2102. Background The Pioneer Scout camp, also known as Camp Lewis, was a wilderness camp site located in northern Appalachia on the shore of Grafton Lake for Order 451 of the Pioneer Scouts of West Virginia. Camp Lewis provided lessons and various wilderness-themed activities such as fishing, swimming, boating, cooking, archery, shooting, metalworking, crafting, and much more. Following the events of the Great War and the subsequent environmental pollution by industrial chemicals, the toxic lake's water level rose, flooding cabin B02 and the building next to the dock that provided the lake activities. Layout The Pioneer Scout camp is divided into two sections of cabins: A and B. Section A has three cabins to bunk in, and a separate cabin for the scouts' Expedition Leader. Section B is similar, but with two cabins instead of three. The lower section of the camp has a small shop, a two-story mess hall with a campfire and flag pole just outside its front doors, a building for camp operations and a building next to the docks that may have been used for swimming, fishing, and boating activities. A central feature of the camp is the adventure tower - a wooden climbable tower with a grand view of the area. Located just up the hill is one cabin used for archery and shooting lessons and two cabins for the various crafting and metalworking lessons and activities. Even further up the hill is Pioneer Scout lookout, a watchtower for surveillance over the lake. Notable loot ;Notes and holotapes * PIONEERBOOK: Foreward: Note, upstairs in the mess hall building. * PIONEERBOOK: Fundraisers: Note, in a building a little northeast from the watchtower in the middle of the camp. * The Domestics note 1: Note, to the southwest, on a picnic table next to some mannequins. ; Random Vault-Tec bobbleheads: * On the second floor on a ceiling beam. * On top of the tower in the middle of the camp, accessed by makeshift scaffolding from tree logs, next to a sack. ; Two random magazines * Next to the outhouse at the archery range. * Inside cabin A02 with bunk beds, in an open footlocker, on the right. ;Plans * Crossbow plan: In the archery range, on a table near the shack entrance. * Two random recipes ** In the mess hall kitchen, along the open window counter. ** In the mess hall kitchen, along the opposite far counter near the kitchen's wall clock. * Water filter plan: In the archery range shack. ;Other * Salvaged assaultron head: On a shelf in the archery range. Notes In one of the lakeside cabins (B01), there is a safe hidden in the ceiling behind some boxes. It cannot be lockpicked, it says "Requires key" when looking at it, and activating it says "This opens elsewhere." It is not yet clear where the key is. Appearances The Pioneer Scout camp appears only in Fallout 76. Behind the scenes The Pioneer Scout camp may be inspired by The Summit Bechtel Family National Scout Reserve, a facility near Beckley, West Virginia, owned by the Boy Scouts of America. Gallery Pioneer_Scout_Camp01.png|Skeleton next to lake at the Pioneer Scout camp Fo76WA Camp Lewis Boathouse.jpg|Pre-release screenshot Pioneer Scout camp 1.png|Bobblehead location mess hall rafters Pioneer Scout camp 2.png|Bobblehead location top of tower Pioneer Scout camp 3.png|Magazine location Cabin A02 Pioneer Scout camp 4.png|Magazine location archery range outhouse Category:Fallout 76 locations Category:Toxic Valley locations ru:Лагерь скаутов-пионеров zh:先鋒童子軍營地